A true worrier
by IloveLOZmorethenyou
Summary: 2 months after Aang defeats the fire lord Azula escapes and the Gaang must stop her before its to late but what happens when they lose a member. will they realize jut how important Sokka is to the group?


It's been two months since Aang defeated the fire lord and everyone's life was surprisingly starting to be normal. It was early morning and everyone was already up, well except Sokka. Katara and suki were making breakfast while Aang was feeding Appa; Toph was sitting on the floor plying with Momo and Zuko was somewhere in his palaces. "Breakfast is done" Katara announced "Someone go wake up Sokka" Suki said as she set the plates on the table.

Toph stood up and grinned "I'll go wake up snoozels" "Thanks Toph" Katara said. Toph opened Sokka's door and he was fast asleep his hair a mess and drooling on his pillow "Snoozels wake up!" Toph shouted but Sokka didn't even move. Toph then smiled evilly as she walked over to Sokka's bed and pushed him off.

Sokka yelp in surprised as he hit the floor, Toph just cracked up laughing at him. Sokka looked up at her annoyed "Why must you do that?" "Because it's funny and breakfast is ready" Sokka got up without a word and walked to the dining room area. "Must you send her to wake me" Sokka said with a yawn. Katara laughed at her brother and said "either that or we could send Appa in to wake you" Appa roared in the background "point taken" Sokka said as he devoured his food.

After everyone was done Katara disappeared somewhere outside "You know this life is kind of boring, want to go train or something twinkletoes?" Toph asked "Okay lets go to the back" Aang said as they disappeared out side. Sokka then walked over to Suki and wrapped his arms around her "looks like its just you and me" he said grinning "um why don't you go wash up first you got a little drool on your face" she giggled "oh umm okay" Sokka said a little embarrassed as he walked away.

Suki then heard someone walking in the house "Hello anyone here?" Zuko called out "in here!" Suki said as Zuko walked in "I need to talk with everybody now! Its important"

Soon Zuko had everybody's attention "Have you guys seen Katara lately?" Zuko asked "Um not since this morning" Aang replied. Zuko sighed heavily "well I found this note outside my door and we may have a big problem" "What?" Sokka asked "Azula escaped and I think she is taking Katara hostage " "WHAT?" Sokka and Aang both said at the same time "She said if you ever want to see your little friend unharmed then bring me the avatar at the boiling rock" Zuko read

Aang stood and clenched his fist "We have to go find her now!" Aang left to get Appa ready and Sokka followed him "Aang Umm I think you should go find my dad and the rest of the water tribe worries and I'll go find Katara" "No Sokka it's me she wants" "Exactly Aang she wants you! Not me please Aang I can't really explain why but it's important to me. Please I'm begging you let me go save my sister" Aang sighed "Okay Sokka I'll go find the water tribe worries but please be careful" "I will"

With that Aang opened hi glider and flew off "Zuko!" Sokka called out "Yeah Sokka?" "Come with me when we get to the boiling rock I'll go find Katara while you take Appa back here and get everyone else then go back to the boiling rock…Got it?" "Sokka are you sure you want to do this?" "Yes Zuko I'm sure now let's go" Sokka said as he hoped onto Appa "Sokka you don't have to prove anything to anyone" Zuko said as he jumped on Appa's back "You guys just don't understand. I have to do this alone..Appa yip yip" Appa then roared and flew up into the sky

When they made it to the boiling rock Sokka jumped off Appa as Zuko took control "Sokka be careful and don't do anything to stupid" "I'll try" Zuko nodded "Yip yip" Appa then flew away and Sokka ran as fast as he could inside. "Come on jerk bender come out where ever you are"

**Meanwhile**

Katara is tide up to the wall by rope "Let me go now!" Katara screamed at Azula and some other fire bender Azula just laughed "Soon when the avatar is here then I will let you go" "I swear if you touch Aang I will kill you!" "But how are you going to kill us without this" the Servant said grinning as he held up Katara's water pouch "You guys will not get away with this! Aang will defeat you both!" "HAHAHA silly water tribe girl but the avatar won't do anything if he knows you're in danger"

Sokka then lunged at Azula with his sword in his hands ready to kill "AHHHHHHHHH LET MY SISTER GO" Azula quickly dodged his attack "Oh look the water tribe peasant is here to save his sister" Azula laughed "I don't have time to deal with you…kill him" Azula said to the servant "My pleaser princess..Ready to die peasant?" He said as fire came out of his fist "you will be the one dying " Sokka said as he got in a attack stance "Sokka what are you doing?" Katara yelled

Sokka turned his attention to his sister "Im keeping my promise to dad, I'm protecting you" Sokka then turned back to the fire bender and charged at him. The fire bender just barley jumped over the sword being swung at him. He then shout fire out of his fist but Sokka jumped out of the way quickly and now they were both circling each other "Hmmm your better than I thought peasant but it's a shame I have to kill you now " Sokka didn't say anything he just charged at the fire bender and this time he wasn't quick enough to dodge Sokka's attack and it sliced his arm opened "Ahhhhhh. YOU WILL PAY FOR THAT!" the fire bender yelled but then grinned "Or your sister will" He then shot a fire ball at Katara "NOOOOOO" Sokka yelled as he tackled the guy and the fire missed Katara and burned the rope that was holding one of her arms "Sokka please be careful!"

Sokka had the blade of his sword at the fire benders neck "Listen jerk bender don't mess with team Avatar" The fire bender then punched Sokka off him and took his sword. Sokka yelped in surprised as his head was smashed into the wall "Now whose winning now?" The fire bender laughed. Sokka then took at his boomerang and threw it and missed the fire bender "Hahahaha you missed" "Did I?" Sokka grinned as the boomerang came back and hit the fire bender on the side of his head "Owwwww" The fire bender rubbed his head .Sokka then quickly took out his small knife and stabbed the fire bender in the stomach "AHHHHHHHH" he cried out but raised Sokka's sword up "AHHHHHH DIE PESEANT!"

Katara's eyes widen "SOKKA!" she screamed. Before Sokka could even relies what was happening he fell backwards eyes widen as he looked at his own sword sticking out from his chest. The fire bender got up holding his stomach with one hand. "How pathetic killed by his own sword" Katara then notched he water pouch on the ground and she raised her hand up and freed the water from her pouch and sliced the rope with her water whip.

Katara then picked up her pouch and saw that the fire bender was already gone but she didn't care, all she cared about was the lifeless body that was lying on the ground "Sokka!" she cried out as she slid to the ground and cradled her brother in her lap "S-Sokka please d-don't leave m-me" she said as tears streamed down her face "Please big brother"

She then realized that if he even had a fighting chance she had to remove the sword and heal the wound as best she could. So she griped the end of the sword with her two hands and slowly pulled the bloody sword out, she then made her healing glove with the water and placed it on Sokka's chest, Sokka moaned a little but didn't move. "Come on Sokka please don't give up..I need you"

After about ten minutes of healing there was really nothing else Katara could do so she held her brother in her arms as streams of tears rolled down her face "Sokka I know you can't hear me but I just want to let you know that you are the best big brother anyone could ever ask for. You're the bravest person I know Sokka and I love you big brother so please….please don't go" Katara said between sobs.

Katara looked down at Sokka and deep down she knew he was fading and probably won't make it but she still didn't want to believe it. She then heard voices calling her name from outside the prison; she carefully laid Sokka down and ran out to find the whole Gaang the water tribe worries and her father. She ran as fast as she could and hugged her dad tightly. Hakoda hug her back tightly "Thank god your okay when Aang told me what happened I was so worried. They didn't hurt you did they?" "I'm fine dad" she whispered. Hakoda smiled "good. So where's Sokka?" Katara just looked up at him as fresh tears ran down her face

Hakoda's smile disappeared "Katara where is your brother?" she still didn't answer and this time she stared sobbing. Hakoda hugged her tightly then ran inside the prison and Katara followed "what's going on?" Toph asked "I'm not sure but let's go find out" Aang said as they all ran inside. When they made it in they all gasped at the scene before them. Hakoda was cradling his son's limp body in his arms and Katara was crying into her father's shoulder.

They slowly walked over "Guys how come I can't feel Sokka's vibrations or heartbeat?" Toph asked even though she new "Sokka, son please come back to us" Everybody else bowed their heads and let their own tears fall. 'This can't be happening' Aang thought to himself 'Sokka can't really be gone'

**A/N ROAR! Hi y'all this is my first Avatar story so nice please :D… I feel that Sokka isn't appreciated enough and everybody takes him for granted **** he deserves better! **


End file.
